


Link in the Dark

by pennameforapoet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cis! Swap, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Sex, M/M, virgin kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennameforapoet/pseuds/pennameforapoet
Summary: The loss of Starkiller had drained Hux of her own energy but it had done nothing but fill Kylo with an intense rage that crawled from every edge of the reckless woman’s heavy aura. She was a storm that careened frightfully through the ginger general’s ship. Nothing and no one was safe from her wrath and the jagged crackle of her lightsaber haunted the halls of the Finalizer so frequently that Hux no longer startled at it. Or, General Hux decides to seduce her co-commander to distract her from destroying her ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is totally self indulgent and unbeta'd and I'm sorry.

Admittedly, it wasn’t Hux’s best conceived plan. She was usually a woman of meticulous planning and cautious execution, but exhaustion had lead her to desperate measures. The loss of Starkiller had drained her own energy but it had done nothing but fill Kylo with an intense rage that crawled from every edge of the reckless woman’s heavy aura. She was a storm that careened frightfully through the ginger general’s ship. Nothing and no one was safe from her wrath and the jagged crackle of her lightsaber that haunted the halls of the Finalizer so frequently that Hux was no longer startled at it. If the general was honest, her self preservation was not particularly high on her list of priorities after Starkiller’s failure. Yet, despite the angry scream of her own pride, she could not abandon her own clawing cowardice. The Outer Rim had made her a survivor, an animal of a lower order. She remembered a time when her own hands had been stained with blood and dirt and it disgusted her to think that she had not abandoned that primal fear that drove her ancestors to their loss of honor. Hux was intelligent, strong, and unyieldingly trained by her father, and yet she was still a frightened animal, unable to go down with her magnum opus. Despite all of this, she would not allow her petty, internal turmoil to interfere with the seamless function of her ship and Kylo was interrupting it more than usual when their resources were at there lowest. SNOKE would not forgive Hux’s failure and the general knew she would not receive any lenience in her budget anymore. Kylo’s behavior was of little consequence to Snoke as long as he got what he needed from her, while Hux’s survival depended entirely on how well she could hold the remnants of Snoke’s shredded Order together. 

Hux was also hauntingly aware of her own disposability when it came to her position. She was less afraid of Snoke killing her than she was of Snoke stripping her of her honor. Death was the most merciful punishment Snoke could offer Hux and yet Hux feared Snoke could use even that to shame her name beyond repair. She spent weeks after the loss of Starkiller despising Kylo. She remembered dragging that husk of warrior to a shuttle with her own icy hands. She wanted to scream when she found her. The sorceress had been whispering madly under her breath about the force as her singed skin gave way to her life-blood before Hux’s own eyes. There was a point where Kylo had looked into Hux’s icy glare and told her, with amazing audacity, to leave her there. Hux should have felt bad when she slapped Kylo, the other woman being as incapacitated as she was, but she didn’t. Hux wanted Kylo to live out of spite. She told herself that as she fallowed the knight all the way to the Medbay. She told herself that as she watched Kylo float weightlessly in the BACTA tank. She told herself that during the sleepless sleep cycle that followed the event. Now she was unsure why that had seemed so important as Kylo destroyed everything Hux had worked so hard to maintain with a renewed fervor. 

Hux had spent years being trained to maintain order through discipline. Her father had not been a forgiving man. He had wanted a legitimate son and instead received and illegitimate daughter. Because of this he had pushed her as hard as she could be pushed with no lenience until discipline was all she knew. Hux had been taught that loyalty was earned through power and control and she had carried that philosophy with her through her entire career. 

Kylo, however, was supposed to be her equal. She had initially been excited at the prospect of a partner, someone to ease the loneliness of authority. Then, she had met the knight and all hope had fled from her like excess water from a broken dam. Hux immediately decided that if she could not have equality, she would earn obedience. The general soon found, however, that no matter how much she pushed, Kylo could always push back with equal or more force. It was a fact that scratched maddeningly at Hux’s every nerve, lighting a flame beneath her icy exterior. With her patience shattered by the loss of Starkiller, she had to find another way to deal with Kylo. 

The idea had come to her when she caught a technician comforting another tech in the hall on their way to dinner. Her immediate reaction was to scold them for open fraternization, but something stopped her. Instead, she stood and watched from her place at the corner of the hall. It was grossly voyeuristic, she knew, but there was something happening before her and she knew without a doubt that it held some sort of key. She watched the stress bleed out of the blond tech’s face as their lover cradled there head in her palms and whispered sweet things under her breath. It was a disgusting display but Hux was caught by a spur of undeniable inspiration. Affection, and the need for it, had always been cast as a weakness in her life. The very thought of asking for it made her feel as if the floor would fall away from beneath her. Yet, she knew Kylo craved it. She saw the way her eyes pleaded for Snoke’s approval. Hux had always sneered in disgust at the childlike display, but perhaps, if she gave Kylo what no one else gave her, Kylo would listen to her. The general had no interest in owning Kylo like an item. Hux didn’t know what she would even do with the brute if she did. She simply wanted to be able to negotiate with Kylo. Positive reinforcement had been used sparingly in the trooper program and Hux was unsure where to begin. Still she had to try. She did not expect for things to get so out of hand in her seduction of the knight. 

Perhaps her miscalculation had been in her underestimation of Kylo’s interest in validation. Perhaps, regrettably, she had underestimated how much she, herself, had wanted companionship. Independence had always been at the forefront of her mind. However, in the process of cultivating it, she had forced everyone from her, making her consciousness a private island away from foreign influence. It seemed safer that way and it brought her fear and respect. However, it had also wrought a terrible loneliness and the only creature she had found as lonely as her had been Kylo Ren. Perhaps that is why the general had hated her so much. She was a mirror, cracked and dirty, that reflected Hux’s own imperfections back her. 

Whatever her miscalculation had been it lead to Kylo in the general’s room, mask discarded violently one the floor as she stared into the general’s eyes waiting to call her bluff.This challenge was only met by pure determination. Hux had spent days trying to convince Kylo to follow her back to her room and when Kylo finally did, she knew she would not waste the chance to have the girl crawl into her arms. 

“Do you know why I asked you here?” Hux asked as she removed her gloves. She discarded them on her desk and stepped toward Kylo with a subtle swagger.

Kylo’s face was locked tight, anger heavy in her jaw, but there was a nervousness in her eyes. Those eyes always betrayed her. Without her mask, her bluff could always be called, and Hux knew she had the unfair advantage there. Hux’s face was her mask. Her ego was the strongest element of her personality, the product of heavy repression. 

“No.” Kylo’s voice was low and gravely, giving it the edge smoker though Hux knew better than to think the woman had ever indulged. 

Hux looked Kylo up and down and then licked her lips. “Can you not read it through the force?”

Kylo snorted. “I don’t need the force to read you. This is some kind of power play I’m sure. It’s always about power with you.” 

Hux’s lips thinned as she tightened the straight line of her mouth and Kylo stepped forward menacingly. Hux could see the tightness in Kylo’s shoulders and heard the leather of her gloves creak as she clenched her fists. Hux didn’t back down however. She simply took a deep breath and focused. 

“It’s of no avail though Hux, because you know nothing of power.”

Hux rolled her eyes. “If you actually had a firm grasp on the force you would know why I brought you here. This isn’t about power Kylo. This is about pleasure.”

That shocked the taller woman and she jerked her head and shoulders back in surprise. “What?”

“Go on, look with the force. I know you want to. Tell me why I brought you here.”

Kylo’s brows drew together, the right one stunted a bit by the scar scavenger girl had left. Hux focussed on what she wanted. She wanted Kylo’s lips on hers. She wanted Kylo’s arms around her. She wanted Kylo to crawl to her. She wanted Kylo’s legs over her shoulders while she ate out the knight. She wanted heat in the cold vacuum of space and she wanted to offer it in return.

Kylo seemed stunned. She stumbled back, her finger pointing at her own chest. “You… with me?”

“Are you adverse?” Hux said with a lifted brow. 

“What? I… No? I have never…” She frowned and looked away. 

“With a woman?”

Hux watched the muscle in Kylo’s jaw bounce. “With anyone.”

That information did surprise Hux. Despite Kylo’s horrendous demeanor, she was objectively attractive. She was rare beauty even with the newly acquired scar that bisected the right side of her face like a jagged strike of lightening. Nothing about her was delicate, but the mass of her was alluring and her strength was intoxicating. Her lips were a dusty rose color that often gave them the appearance of being recently bitten. Those lips had been the first thing the general’s eyes gravitate towards the first time she had seen the knight unmasked. Hux remembered the beauty of her being another point against in the general’s mind. She was already at odds with Kylo’s personality, but it was easier to accept when she had assumed Kylo was a malfunctioning droid or a horrid monster from the void of space. Instead, she was an ethereal figure that seemed more at home in the stars that Hux herself. 

“Are you interested? Because I would much prefer this arrangement to the one we have now. I’m honestly tired of this oneupmanship. I would much rather fuck you.” Hux drawled. 

The ginger stepped forward, crowding herself into Kylo’s space before she whispered. “May I kiss you?”

When Kylo nodded Hux pressed forward to catch her lips on the taller girl’s and was met with tentative acceptance. Kylo’s lips were soft but her technique was sloppy with inexperience. Hux pulled back, but kept her hand cupped around the taller woman’s cheek as a reassurance of interest. She had to be careful with Kylo. The woman was built like a tank, but all that steel was hiding a heart of glass and Hux could see it in the girl’s doe-brown eyes. She leaned forward again, easy and gentle, and trailed kisses down Kylo’s jaw. She added the scrape of teeth when she reached Kylo’s pulse which succeeded in drawing a gasp of pleasure from the woman. Emboldened, she slip her hand into Ren’s onyx locks, and tugged experimentally at the silky smooth hair. That caused and even lovelier noise to spill from Kylo’s lips and Hux carefully logged that information away for later use. She moved her lips back to Kylo’s, who then returned her kiss with a new fervor. It was a wet, hot kiss, with just the right amount of tongue and Hux was pleased to discover that Kylo was a fast learner. She pawed at Kylo’s breasts and groaned in disappointment at the lack of accessibility.

“Darling, could I convince you to divest yourself of these carpet remnants?” Hux growled with only a hint of her usual snark. 

Kylo rolled her eyes. “I didn’t come here to be insulted.”

Hux watched the girl look away, a stray strand of curly hair rushing to cover her dark eyes. “What do you want then?”

Kylo bit her plush lower lip. “I, I wanted. I’ve never. I wanted to try…”

Hux grasped Kylo’s chin to draw her gaze back to her. “You have to tell me what you want, darling.”

It was a little cruel of Hux to make the shy knight say it, but she wanted to hear it aloud. It seemed to be the push the girl needed however because her face hardened with determination. There was a sharp intake of breath and then Kylo brought her hand to cover Hux’s own. She slid the freckled limb to her lips and gave Hux’s thumb a shy kitten lick that was followed by a sweet bite. As a reward Hux slipped her hand back up into Kylo’s hair and tugged hard. The knight moaned, quiet and in a lower register than Hux had ever heard from a lover. It sent a shiver of buzzing pleasure down the redhead’s spine. 

“General, I would like to eat you out.” 

Hux smirked, her fox-like face distorted by her own smug demeanor. “Oh, do you? Do you want to call me general in bed too? Because I’d honestly prefer mistress.” 

It was supposed to be light-hearted but Kylo’s eyes went wide with interest and Hux could feel the spike in her pulse. She smiled and pet at Ren’s hair, tucking it behind the large shell of her ears. “Oh, that does please you. Good. Now, ground rules. You don’t like something, you say stop and the workshop shuts down understand? I have absolute no interest in an unwilling partner.”

Kylo swallowed but nodded. “Yes… Mistress.” 

The honorific came out almost as a purr and it sent a pulse of renewed arousal straight to Hux’s groin. The general stepped backward and held out a hand to indicate that Kylo should not follow. Her hands went directly to the hook and eye closures at her coat and unhooked every one before she removed the garment to fold it and place it on her desk. Next, she bent over to discard her boots and trousers. It wasn’t a particularly sexual act, but she felt Kylo’s dark eyes burning through her at every move. Her folded trousers joined her jacket and her boots were slipped beneath the desk with care. She then turned back to Kylo and locked her green eyes on Ren’s honey brown ones while she unbuttoned her shirt. She carefully folded up her sleeves, but left the open garment on. There was something sensual about an approximation of nudity that did not fully reveal the form. It made lovers hungry for the unseen in a way she found provoked passionate interest. Kylo was already hooked and made Hux cocky in her stroll to the sofa. She sat down, all the time aware of those eyes on her, and leaned back casually with one leg crossed over the other. She bounced her dainty, bare foot in Kylo’s direction and rolled her neck. 

“You’re move darling.” 

Kylo nodded and began to clumsily tug at her own dark mess of garments. She had no patience for folding them and dropped them carelessly to the floor. Hux brought tip of her tongue to hight of her top lip and let her lids droop as more of Kylo’s milky skin was reveled. Kylo was built strong and wide, on a base of what Hux suspected was a particularly large bone structure. She was not without body fat, however, and it clung to the distinctly feminine parts of her body. Her thighs were gapless and shapely and her calves thick with corded muscle. Her arms were also cut with bulky muscle, unlike the usual lean muscle attributed to women. Hux’s eyes traced the path of Kylo’s shoulder scar to her collar bone before allowing them to glide effortlessly to bosom. The knight’s breasts were full and heavy and they pushed against the industrial grip of her grey sport bra. Her undergarments were the only regulation thing Kylo seemed to own in contrast to Hux whose only non-regulation clothing items ever in her career were her eccentric undergarments. She had a love for lace and cage bras that she did not abandon in her ascent to power. There was something about the regulation underwear that suited Kylo in a way it that it never suited Hux. 

The general had not expected Kylo to continue but she did. She wrangled off sports bra and tossed it aside with only a hint of blush. Her abdomen was littered in scars, none as prominent as the one on her shoulder and face, but her breasts were a blank expanse of pearlescent skin, only interrupted by the occasional beauty mark. Her nipples were rosy and taught and her areola’s were expansive but only a light blush against her paper skin. She did leave her regulation underwear on, however, and stood awkwardly swaying from foot to foot while she waited for instruction. 

“Gorgeous.” Hux hummed before she let her legs sprawl open. Kylo’s eyes focussed in on her barely covered cunt in seconds and she licked her lips. Hux smirked again and crooked a finger at Kylo. “Come here darling.”

Kylo stepped forward and Hux stopped her. “Ah ah, crawl.”

Hux thought Kylo would hesitate, maybe even snap back, which would probably be deserved. Instead, Kylo when straight to her hands and knees and crawled. Her eyes were filled with fire and determination Hux had never seen on her outside of training. She looked hungry and desperate in her own need. Kylo wanted her in a way that Hux was not familiar with people wanting her; like parched, cracked earth wanted rain. It made Hux dizzy. Sex for her was about power and power was made of forcefields and durasteel walls, not vulnerable glances. Physical intimacy had never meant vulnerability to her, but vulnerable was all Kylo knew how to be. Hux knew it was why the woman wore a mask. She was a raven-haired raw nerve that couldn’t hide her moods because they gazed outward from the glass windows of her eyes. They swirled like pools of infinite galaxies behind her iris and sparkled with deep, writhing shades of desire and distress . To be seen like that was weakness. It was apparently a weakness not even Snoke could break her of. That vulnerability stirred something long forgotten in Hux that felt sickeningly like sentiment. It was in that moment that she realized how dangerous it was for her to be there and yet, as Kylo reached her parted thighs, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Hux ran her fingers through Kylo’s shoulder-length waves again and slid her thumb soothingly along her high cheekbone. 

“Good girl.”

Kylo shivered at the praise and Hux knew it was too late to escape. Hux, for all her meticulous planning and careful action had been caught in Kylo’s trap.  
“Have you done this before darling?” 

Kylo shook her head no, but rushed to her own defense as if she was afraid Hux would deny her this. “I still want to. Just, you’ll have to tell me what you want. I want, Hux please, I want to be so good for you.”

She rubbed her face against Hux’s freckled thigh, dragging her lips and teeth across the sensitive flesh there. Hux sighed and pet her head sweetly. “Tongue only when you eat my cunt darling. You may bite at my thighs though.”

Kylo groaned and ran her hands up Hux’s sides. She pushed at Hux’s shirt until the older woman relented and removed it. The general removed her lace bra next which left her pert breasts revealed. Hux was the polar opposite of Kylo. Her slight figure was founded on delicate bones and her body was rather slim and androgynous. She had broad hips, but lacked the plush fat that padded Kylo’s. Her breasts, though slight, were a lovely handful that stood alert on their own. Kylo seemed enamored of them, and her large, calloused hands cupped around them reverently. She circled her thumbs shyly around Hux’s nipples while she kissed up the general’s stomach toward the soft mounds but she looked up hesitantly when she reached them.

“Can I… Can I put my mouth…” Kylo stuttered but Hux was feeling merciful.

“You can put your mouth all over me Kylo. Anywhere you want. You can use your teeth on my nipples, but gently darling.”

Kylo nodded, eyes glazed over, before she brought the flat of her tongue over Hux’s left nipple. The ginger woman sighed as her knight closed her mouth over it sucked lightly at the nub before adding just a hint of teeth. When Kylo finished with the left one, she traveled to the right one to kiss at it relentlessly. Hux gripped her hair roughly, subconsciously tipping her hips forward in a pointless search for friction. Kylo seemed to notice Hux’s subtle hip thrusts because she worked her way back down her belly toward Hux’s groin. Hux felt Kylo’s tongue trace under the lace waistband of her panties and let out a moan of relief. It seemed to be just a tease however, because Kylo quickly retreated to her thighs again. Hux did not whimper, but she wanted to. Power had to be maintained. Unfortunately her petty attempts last silence were thwarted when the knight suddenly licked the crotch of her panties with that flat of her pink tongue. The hot moisture of her mouth traveled right through the weave of the fabric and the pressure has been divine in its teasing.

“Kriff Ren.”

Kylo nuzzled at her in response before she drew her pleading doe eyes back to Hux’s face. 

“Can I take these off?” 

“Yes.” 

Kylo leaned back and tugged off the panties as if they offended her before she moved back to the main event. Hux slid down so that she could position her legs over Kylo’s shoulders. Before she dove in, Kylo ran a tentative thumb in slow circles around Hux’s clit.

“Oh, you’re really wet.” It was so innocent Hux groaned. 

That seemed to be the encouragement Kylo needed because she moved forward and brought her tongue to the sensitive mound. It was obvious that Kylo had never done this, but what she lacked in technique she made up for in enthusiasm. She seemed to read Hux through the force, adjusting her technique as she took cues from Hux’s moans. One of Hux’s hands was fisted in Kylo’s hair while her other hand was locked in Kylo’s large on, pushing and pulling. Kylo moaned when Hux dug her heals into her shoulders in an attempt to keep her thighs open wide. Soon she felt curious fingers dancing at her entrance and she pulled Kylo back.

“Do you want, do you like…”

“Two and don’t be gentle.” She instructed before she brought Kylo’s mouth back to her clit.

Kylo obeyed beautifully which is not a thought Hux ever thought she would have. Hux was a moaning mess of obscenities and pants. Her hips stuttered forward and Kylo pulled back. 

“Kriff Ren, please, I’m so close darling.” 

“Sorry, I just, um, you could just. You want to grind down so just do it? Just, kriff I want you to use me please, I just please fuck my face whatever you need.” Ren was a panting mess and her face was wet with Hux’s slick. It was almost too much. 

“If you want want to stop, let go of my hand.” 

“Yes mistress.” 

Hux pulled Kylo back to her and Kylo let her tongue be stiff against Hux’s clit so that Hux could grind back against her. It was an immature rut that reminded her of her younger self grinding against her pillows in her dark, empty room, in a desperate search for release.This, however, was infinitely more satisfying and Kylo was eager to please and to push back against the grind. Her fingers hadn’t stopped either and Hux felt pleasantly fucked out and full. She could feel her orgasm crawling through her until it broke like waves against an oceans shore. She pulled hard on Kylo’s hair and kept rutting through her contractions. 

“Don’t stop yet, kriff, just like that. Such a good girl.” It wasn’t dignified, but Kylo seemed to enjoy the display. 

When the stimulation became too much she pulled Kylo away from her clit and let the taller woman pull her fingers from her opening. Hux dragged Kylo up onto the sofa with her, letting the woman straddle her thighs. Kylo rushed forward to capture Hux’s lips in a mess of desperate open mouth kisses. Hux allowed it. She felt drunk on her orgasm and ignored the slip of her own desperate intimacy in favor of allowing it to consume her. She eventually pulled back to lick her own slick from Ren’s face only to return to Kylo’s swollen, wet lips again. She was so lost in it she almost missed the feeling Kylo’s soaked underwear as it grazed her thigh. 

Kylo pulled away. “Was it, was it okay?” 

“Perfect, you were so perfect.” Hux growled and bit at Kylo’s lips. “Would you like to move to my bed and let me give you something nice in return darling?”

Kylo’s face was crimson and her jaw was strained but she nodded her ascent. 

Hux smiled, a rare and strange thing on her face. “Ok. Leave your under things, you won’t need them.”

Kylo nodded and descended from Hux’s lap jerkily. Hux rose smoothly as possible and lead the way through the short distance to her bed. It was a luxury, she knew that, but she hadn’t spent her youth clawing her way through the ranks to settle when she finally achieved a status of real promise. Kylo seemed completely in awe of the room and for the first time Hux wondered what the own knight’s quarters were like. The word barren came drifting to her mind, as if placed there by a foreign entity. She would have to scold Kylo for reading her through the force without her permission but there was time for that later. The general sat down on her bed and patted the spot beside her. Kylo was hesitant to join right away, but did not question the request. The knight still seemed in shock, unsure if she was really there. It was a shock that came from years of unfettered low self esteem, and Hux was sure that it would not disappear in one affair. Yet, it did not give Hux pause to try. The general waved Kylo forward again and the girl slid quietly over. There was a surprising amount of grace in the knight’s movement for someone so lumbering. The grace was lost when she reached the bed however, and she tumbled to the comforter like a sack of rocks. Hux payed the lapse in poise no mind and immediately turned to crowed Kylo up to the headboard. When the taller girl’s head finally hit the pillows Hux was satisfied. She straddled Kylo effortlessly and was pleaded by the solid quality of the form beneath her. Kylo, for her part, looked on in awe, mouth open in the whisper of a moan. Hux leaned forward to catch those rosy lips with her own with now care for gentleness. Kylo didn’t seem to mind, because she kissed back with equal force, hands coming up to claw at Hux’s face. 

“Ah, ah, there will be none of that. Hands above your head or I’ll tie them there.” Hux scolded.

The knight only moaned and nodded dumbly before she lifted her hands back and set them on the pillow above her head. 

“That’s a good girl. So beautiful.”

The general slid her flat hand into Kylo’s sweaty mess of hair and the tugged hard. Kylo moaned loudly and tried to raise her hips. It was a futile attempt, however, as Hux’s weight held them firmly to the bed. Hux bit her lip and dragged her hands down to Kylo’s ample breasts with a silent glee. They were too much to fit in her hands but they were soft as silk and weighty. This was the first time the general had ever grasped such a full bosom and she reveled in the novelty of it. She was not picky when it came to breasts as variety was the spice of life, but she could not deny she was pleased treasures. She drug her thumbnail across of dusty pink nub and Kylo whined. Hux knew what she wanted, but the girl would have to learn patience. Hux pinched at both nipples and tugged lightly which inspired quite the reaction in the woman below her. She watched as Kylo struggled to keep her arms against the bed and smirked. Such good behavior called for a reward. 

The general slid down Kylo’s body and leaned forward to take a nipple into her mouth. Kylo seamed to enjoy pressure and teeth more than gentle licks and it sent the dizzy image of nipple clamps into Hux’s head. Gifts inspired trust she supposed, but the longer she ruminated on it the more she realized that the thought was less than altruistic. She traveled down to Kylo’s navel, trailing slick kisses as she went. The closer she got to Kylo’s cunt, the harder the knight struggled to keep her hands in place. If Hux was merciful she would provide her girl with a soft pair of leather cuffs. Her knight was being abnormally good and it was almost out of character. Perhaps, though, this is what she needed. This is what the raven-haired phantom of the Finalizer had craved, and being denied it had bread nothing but irritability under her skin. The general scoffed at the idea, but continued on her way to her prize. She nudged Kylo’s thighs apart and settled between them. Going straight to it would overwhelm the poor girl. Instead she licked around the knight’s thighs, leaving an array of sweet bruises with her sharp teeth. Kylo almost sobbed with want above her. There was a power there, and it was addicting. She could unravel that knight so easily in bed and it amused her to no end. 

Eventually she decided she had been cruel enough and slipped a finger across Kylo’s clit with a feather-light stroke. Kylo’s hips shot up and Hux slapped the knight’s thigh to reprimand her. That sort of behavior would not do. Again, Hux leaned down, to breath hot against the Knight’s swollen cunt. She was shiny and wet and smelled heavily of sex and sweat. It was everything the general could have asked for and more. She leaned down to give the clit a gentle open mouth kiss and Kylo’s legs came up quick, almost crushing her head. Hux pulled back immediately, an unamused expression on her face. This was a common occurrence for virgins so it would not do to scold Kylo for it. 

“Kylo, darling, you cannot crush my skull. Keep your thighs apart. Try gripping the sheets instead.” 

Kylo nodded. “Sorry mistress.”

Hux waved off the need for an apology and returned to her previous task. The familiar saline taste of pussy came flooding back into the generals mouth and it was a comfortable welcome back. Kylo was dripping wet against Hux’s curious finger. The tip of her middle finger pushed against Kylo’s entrance and the knight force herself down onto it. She was tight, tighter than Hux had ever felt, and so the General decided to wait on easing another finger in until their next encounter. Right then, Kylo was desperate to get off. Hux could tell she was close, but she stopped anyway when the knight’s incredibly strong thighs began to crush her head again.

“No! Hux please. I’m so close!” Kylo waled, chest heaving.

Hux gave a dull glare in response. “Darling, I told you not to crush my skull. I know it’s hard. Perhaps we should try something else. Sit up.”

Kylo growled but nodded. 

“On all fours now for a second darling. Yes! Like that!” Hux exclaimed before giving a hard smack to the thicker girl’s tight ass. Kylo whined and arched her back like a cat, begging for another. Hux provided her with three more smacks before she turned back to lay down with her head on the pillows.  
“No Kylo, you’re going to put your thighs on wither side of my head. You are not going to squeeze. Then you are going to lower your cunt onto my mouth so I can finish eating you out. Keep your hands on the headboard and keep track of your hips. Understand?” 

Kylo nodded enthusiastically before following every instruction to the letter. Hux felt a swell of pride at the obedience. She tried to reign her smile in as Kylo’s wet folds reached her lips again. Hux was thirsty for it. She used her thumb to push at Kylo’s pelvic mound so she could reveal the sweet bud of the taller girl’s clit. She allowed her fingers to tease at Kylo’s folds while her tongue lapped hard at her clit. Her face became wetter by the second, but could care less about the slick that drooled down her chin. It was filthy but Kylo was crying and shaking above her and it made the mess worth it. She could hear the crack of her headboard but she ignored it. They would work on Kylo’s control of the force later, for now, Hux could take it. She just wanted to hear the knight lose it. It didn’t take long before she felt Kylo’s muscles contract around her. The sound the was ripped from the knight was gorgeous. It was a scream that devolved into a desperate little wine that sent a shiver down Hux’s spine. Hux kept at it until she heard the knight whimper and try to pull away. Once Kylo had settled beside her Hux took the opportunity to take deep, heavy breaths and fill her lungs once more. 

Time ticked on and Kylo remained quiet beside Hux as the general leaned over to her nightstand for her pack of cigarras. She continued her quiet breathing long enough for Hux to light one and take her first drag. It startled Hux to find that the silence concerned her. 

“Are you in need of something?” Hux quipped, voice rougher than intended. 

Kylo looked at her, dark eyes swimming like black water. “I need to catch my breath, then I’ll get out of your way.”

Hux rolled her eyes. “Or you could just stay for the sleep cycle like I intended you to, you overdramatic child.”

Hux expected anger, but instead she received as small, private smile from Kylo that was far more intimate than anything they had just done. “Yes Mistress.”

Hux proceeded to roll her eyes again as she exhaled a cloud of grey smoke. “You really didn’t need to call me that.”

Kylo shrugged. “I liked it, calling you that. I mean I liked the rest of it too.”

Hux smirked. “Did you now?”

Kylo was quiet and her stare was soft and contemplative. For a moment she seemed distant. Hux felt her presence vanish from the air around them. The knight’s familiar static seemed to recede back into her like a storm trapped in a bottle. Hux put out her cigarra and shifted to get a better look at the woman beside her. 

“Don’t do that. Whatever you are doing. I want you to stay out of my head, but do not hide your power in front of me.” 

Kylo turned her head back toward the general and exhaled a large breath Hux had not noticed her taking. As the air left her lungs the force came rushing back around them, unfurling like butterfly wings and expanding like the edges of the universe. The general expected the same stiffness and discomfort she had previously associated with the Knight of Ren, but was instead greeted with a warm haze of comforting pressure. It was strange, but not entirely unpleasant. However, it did leave a nervous flutter of worry in Hux’s throat to think that Kylo’s feelings towards her had changed so drastically. An image of foot stepping onto a high strung rope filled Hux’s mind followed by the feeling of being caught. It puzzled her at first until she realized that it was the sensation of trust. It was not without hesitance, but it was there and budding like a blossom. Somehow she had forged a link of trust there in that dark room and the general had decided not to waste it. 

“Much better. Now, will you be staying or not?”

“I’ll stay.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this rough hot mess. It's been a rough month so I haven't had time to put anything great out, but I still wanted to give this piece a home. <3


End file.
